


Мир — это война (за тихое место рядом с тобой)

by fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017, fytbolistka



Series: fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017; 2 lvl: Драбблы [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fytbolistka/pseuds/fytbolistka
Summary: Хэдканон на хэдканоне ради хэдканонов. Основной таймлайн - три года после гражданки.





	Мир — это война (за тихое место рядом с тобой)

**Author's Note:**

> Хэдканон на хэдканоне ради хэдканонов. Основной таймлайн - три года после гражданки.

Питер помнит, как впервые увидел Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса. Он был ещё совсем ребёнком, и их класс повели в музей истории на экскурсию. Все ребята тут же побежали к форме Капитана Америка, а он замер, не в силах отвести взгляд от изображения давно погибших людей, отдавших жизнь за Родину. Ревущие Коммандос. Герои. После Питеру ещё неделю снилось, как он сражается с ними плечом к плечу. Во снах его спину всегда прикрывал лучший друг Капитана.  
  
Питер помнит, как впервые увидел Зимнего Солдата. Пусть и не под контролем ГИДРЫ, тот всё равно ещё не был человеком в полном смысле этого слова. Хотя его бионическая рука действительно восхищала, несмотря на угрозу. И несмотря на то, что они сражались на разных сторонах, а не прикрывали друг другу спины, как мечталось когда-то. Возбуждённый боем и встречей со Мстителями, Питер улетал из Германии в странной уверенности, что увидит Зимнего Солдата снова.  
  
Питер помнит, как впервые увидел Баки. С битвы в аэропорту прошло уже почти три года, когда Мстителям всё-таки разрешили вернуться. Питер за это время успел пополнить ряды Новых Мстителей, уйти из них в вольное плавание, пережить патрулирование в Адской Кухне, побыть нянькой для малышки Марии — дочурки мистера Старка и мисс Поттс — и вернуться-таки в число действующих Мстителей. Среди которых оказались и бывшие изгнанники. Мистер Старк, не обращая на Капитана ни малейшего внимания, утащил Барнса в мастерскую, и оттуда вышел уже Баки. Питер знал об этом, потому что Капитан Америка — «Просто Стив, пожалуйста» — на каждом углу радовался по-настоящему вернувшемуся другу и всё пытался поблагодарить мистера Старка. В хорошие дни Баки соревновался с мистером Старком в остроумии и подбивал Питера на спарринг, в плохие — запирался на стрельбище, и тогда уже Питер пробирался к нему и учился управляться с оружием. Однажды заметив удивлённый взгляд Капитана — чёрта с два он будет называть его Стивом, когда мистер Старк до сих не позволяет называть себя Тони, — Питер узнал, что в такие дни Баки подпускает к себе только его.  
  
Питер помнит, как впервые увидел Джима. Они тогда всю ночь смотрели «Звёздные войны», устроив на крыше кинотеатр под звёздным небом, и ели собственноручно — под строгим присмотром ПЯТНИЦЫ — приготовленную пиццу.  
  
Питер помнит, как впервые поцеловал его.


End file.
